


Practical

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Rei wonders why Haru always seems to wear his swimming trunks.[Prompt 5 – Practical]





	Practical

He and Haru have known each other for a while now, but there are many things that still confuse him. One of these things occurs to him one day, when Rei watches Haru pull off his shirt and pants and run towards the ocean, but already wearing his trunks. But he didn’t know they were going to the beach.

So when Haru gets out of the water, Rei wanders over to his friend and says, “Why do you always seem to have your trunks on?”

Haru looks at him. “It’s practical.”

And he runs back into the water. Rei laughs.


End file.
